Emily did 4 more sit-ups than Vanessa at night. Vanessa did 73 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Emily do?
Solution: Vanessa did 73 sit-ups, and Emily did 4 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $73 + 4$ sit-ups. She did $73 + 4 = 77$ sit-ups.